Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a touch sensing apparatus using a touch pattern without insulation and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A touch sensing apparatus is one of input devices configurating interfaces between a user and an information communication device using various displays. Such a touch sensing apparatus helps a user to directly touch a screen, using an input tool such as his or her hand or a pen, to make it easy to implement inputs more easily.
The touch sensing apparatus may be classified into a resistive type, a capacitive overlay type, an ultrasonic type and an infrared type. The capacitive type touch sensing apparatus has a slim thickness and a good durability. Also, a user can input multi touch, using the capacitive type touch sensing apparatus, such that the capacitive type touch sensing apparatus has been applied to mobile terminals recently.
The capacitive type touch sensing apparatus may be also classified into a self-capacitance type for determining a touch input, using a self-capacitance generated between a touching object and an electrode, a mutual-capacitance type configured of two electrode layers including a driving electrode and a sensing electrode to determine a touch input, using a mutual-capacitance between the two electrodes generated by touch of a touch object.
The self-capacitance type has a circuit configuration is simple and it is easy to realize. However, it is not easy for the self-capacitance type to determine a touch input. The mutual-capacitance type has an advantage of good multi touch determination, compared with the self-capacitance type. However, the mutual-capacitance type has to realize a sensing electrode in a two-layer structure.
Recently, there are technologies under development which integrate electrodes of the mutual-capacitance type touch sensor which as to be realized in the two-layer structure into a single layer, with a trend of a slim touch sensing device. Accordingly, a more complex electrode pattern is applied to the touch sensing device than a conventional electrode pattern and an external wire region of the touch sensing device requires a relatively more complex wire structure. As a result, when manufacturing an external wire region of the touch sensing device, the mutual-capacitance touch sensing apparatus requires a more complex process and there is a disadvantage of a high error rate, compared with a conventional external wire region manufacturing method.